


Taking The Devil Shopping

by Charmingwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Grocery Store, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Luci is annoying, Mayonnaise is needed for sandwichess, SAM WHY DID YOU BUY SO MUCH MAYO, Shopping, no porn just corn, pie for dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is sent out to on a supply run. However Lucifer decides to tag along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking The Devil Shopping

“Hey Sammy, can you make a supply run?” Dean called from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth.  
“Sure, want anything specific?” Sam got up for his bed and grabbed his jacket.  
“I want some sandwiches, make sure to get mayo for them,” Dean said walking out of the bathroom drying his hands.  
“Alright, and the pie right?”  
“Don’t. Forget. The. Pie.” Dean insisted.  
Sam chuckled and grabbed the keys to the impala. Sam liked driving on most days; he found it soothing and good way to gather his thoughts. He watched the road and drove past a few gas stations. Sam was going to a real grocery store, one with real aisles and a deli section. He was halfway to the store when he got a visitor.  
“Hello Sam, its been awhile hasn’t it?” Lucifer popped up in the passenger seat. He smiled slyly “How have you been? I’ve been alright, you know burning in my cage and all”  
Sam sighed angrily and pressed the scar on his hand, hoping Lucifer would flicker away. The devil didn’t though, he just gave an innocent look like he was scared and then laughed.  
“You know I’ll just keep popping up, why do you even try to get rid of me?” He reached over and hit Sam’s shoulder, “You are on of my best toys.”  
Sam kept his eyes on the road; he flinched when Lucifer hit him.  
“Just don’t acknowledge him and he’ll go away,” Sam whispered to himself.  
“I’m sorry what was that? You have to speak up Sammy or no one will ever hear you.” 

Sam pulled into the parking lot, parking close to the store. He sat back in his chair and took a deep breathe before climbing out of the car. Lucifer followed Sam closely with his hands behind his back. Sam grabbed a cart and thought of where to go first.  
“So humans get their food from these disgusting places, Uh?” Lucifer looked around as he followed the moose through the almost empty grocery store.  
Sam when to produce first and got a salad then went to the deli. He grabbed a few good-sized sandwiches then went the bakery.  
Sam was never good at picking up pies, most of the time he would “forget” to pick one up but today Sam felt like feeding the beast and bringing Dean pie.  
There were a few to choose from, apple, raspberry, blueberry. Sam didn't know what to choose so he picked blueberry and put it in the cart. Then he went off to the condiment aisle.  
“Why does your brother eat this crap? Why do you need to eat this crap in the first place?” Lucifer kept coming up with questions then he picked up the pie and started reading off ingredients. “Apples, sugar, flour…” and so on and so on.  
Sam kept moving so hoping with all hope that Lucifer would just go away.  
“So you need Mayo? Do you know how bad Mayonnaise is for you? Its disgusting, why would you subject yourself to it?”  
Sam shrugged and picked up a big tub of mayonnaise. A lady with her three kids started coming down the aisle one way and an old man can from the other.  
Lucifer flickered in front of Sam “Are you aware of how much Mayonnaise you just picked up? DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH MAYONNAISE YOU HAVE JUST OPTED TO PURCHASE? DO YOU? DO YOU REALLY?”  
“YES LUCIFER I KNOW WHAT I’M DOING” Sam suddenly yelled. He shot daggers at Lucifer, who just smiled at Sam.  
The lady started hiding her kids and the old man looked at Sam with fear in his eyes and held his chest. Sam looked around in sudden realization of what had happened  
“Careful, Sammy,” Lucifer laughed, “People might think you’re going’ crazy.”  
Sam stormed off to the register and bought what was in his cart.


End file.
